


the night is sparkling, don't you let it go

by rocketshiptospace



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick studies his face closely, probably looking for cracks in Louis’ facade, but eventualy gives up when he finds nothing. Louis is a pro at poker faces. “Hey, are you hungry?” Nick asks instead and Louis raises an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is sparkling, don't you let it go

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile, but i finally managed to actually finish a story. it's more a little drabble thing than an actual proper story, but it might get me back in the writing mood. hopefully. anyway, enjoy!

So this is not really the way Louis was planning on spending his free saturday night, wedged between Harry and Nick and some of Nick’s incredebly hipster friends in some sort of dodgy old pud in the middle of London. 

No, in all honesty he was planning on staying at home and eating fast food and watching bad reality tv, but then Harry had looked at him witht these big sad puppy eyes and begged him to go for some drinks with him and Nick and who was Louis to say no to that?

So that’s how he ends up here, sipping his beer and boredly looking around, trying to think of ways to get out of the place as fast as possible. It’s not that he doesn’t like hanging out with Harry, really he does. It’s just that he’s not really a big fan of Nick and his stupid friends and that lately Harry seems to be dragging Nick along to every single fucking event and Louis would really like some Louis&Harry time every now and then, thank you very much.

But he deals with it, because he knows that if he wants to avoid Nick, he would barely be able to hang out with Harry and that’s something he just can’t stand. 

Next to him, Nick is telling some stupid ass story about something that happened to him that morning to a girl with orange like hair (Louis thinks her name is Amy or Emma or something but he’s not one hundred precent sure and he can’t realy find himself to care much) and Harry is giggling to himself above his suspiciously pink looking coctail thing and Louis really just wants to leave.

But when Louis knocks back the remains of his beer and stands up to go get a new one (or maybe something stronger, god knows he could use it), Nick stands up to and follows Louis to the bar, standing right next to him when he finally reaches it (Louis knows Nick could easily give Louis some space, knows Nick doesn’t have to press up to him so closely. He doesn’t mention it). 

The barman is busy on the other side of the bar and they wait for him to come over. “You enjoying yourself, doll? You seem a bit down.” Nick suddenly says right in his ear, leaning down a bit to be able to do so. 

Louis shrugs. “I’m fine.” 

Nick studies his face closely, probably looking for cracks in Louis’ facade, but eventualy gives up when he finds nothing. Louis is a pro at poker faces. “Hey, are you hungry?” Nick asks instead and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“I.. eh.. yeah, I guess so...” Louis says. In all honesty, he hadn’t really thought about it, but now he does, he finds himself rather craving food.

“Good. Come on, I’m pretty sure there’s a Mc Donalds across the street.” And before Louis knows it he’s getting dragged out of the little pub, towards the Mc Donalds. “Nick! We can’t just leave Harry there! He’s... He’s going to worry and we-” But Nick cuts him off by placing a hand over his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, there’s enough people there to take care of him and we will be back in like half an hour. He won’t even miss us.” Nick says, holding the door open for Louis as they enter Mc Donalds.

Louis shrugged, knowing that was probably true. “So, why this impromptu dinner date?” He asks as they’re standing in line. It’s surprisingly busy for two o’ clock in the morning. 

Now it was Nick’s time to shrug. “Just felt like you needed it.” 

“You just want in my pants.” 

“I definately want in your pants, yes. But that’s completely beside the point.” Nick said, waving his hands around dissmissively. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than cheap Mc Donalds dates to get in my pants, Grimshaw.” 

Nick smiled. “It was worth the try.” 

The thing is, Louis thinks as he’s sitting opposite Nick Grimshaw, who’s absentmindedly chewing on a french fry as he is typing away on his phone, Nick is kind of a dick. 

But he's also really nice, sometimes, and handsome (which is something Louis will never admit thinking of if asked) and Louis could really see them getting somewhere if they tried. 

But it's Nick. 

So instead of saying 'hey Nick, we should do this more often because I really enjoy staring at your stupid face and I really like to hear you talk and maybe I even want to kiss you or something', he goes with "You have some ketchup on your cheek."

Nick looks up, slightly bewildred and whipes at his cheek. 

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. "Other cheek." 

He watches as Nick whipes his other cheek, realizes there's now ketchup all over his hand and frantically searches for a napkin. Louis rolls his eyes again. After all, it's kind of Nick's owb fault. Who even eats ketchup with their french fries?

Eventually they devour all their food and head back to the pub. Right before they walk inside, Nick places a hand on Louis arm to stop him. Louis raises his eyebrows. 

Nick clears his troath. "So... this was fun?" He doesn't sound really sure of himself. Louis nods. 

Nick visibly relaxes a little. "Would you consider doing it again? Like maybe we could go for coffee or something tomorrow?" 

Louis doesn't even think about it, just nods, gives Nick his number and tells him to text further details and heads back inside to continue his night out. 

Later, much, much later, when he's laying in bed, comfertably warm and almost asleep, it suddenly hits him. 

He has a date with Nick Grimshaw. 


End file.
